


Jay's sexuality being the Smith Siblings

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Controlling Nya, F/M, Fluffy?, Hes slightly submissive in this, Jays kind of a pushover, Just some plasma i forgot I'd written early January, Kais just t h e r e, Kais pretty dumb, M/M, Nya's rude ig, Suggestive Themes, Zanes supportive, angsty???? Ig?, duh - Freeform, i love jaya but whatev, no wait scratch that, they all are, toxic jaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: Jay and Nya are going through a rough patch, until she overhears Zane's conversation with Jay.Jay goes to Kai to prevent more disaster.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Jay's sexuality being the Smith Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> forgot i had this in google docs lmao

Nya liked the power she thought had over Jay, it was as simple as that. 

Whether it be in bed, dates or overall all romance for that matter. 

Nya would be standing over a naked Jay, commanding him on what she wanted from him. 

And Jay thought it was fine, until, well, she kept telling him what  _ she _ wanted from him and never asking what he wanted. 

  
  


Kai eventually noticed, and it bothered him. He’d been trying to keep his feelings for Jay under wraps for his sister, but she didn’t deserve him if she was going to treat him like  _ this.  _

In the realm of the oni and the dragon, Jay and Kai had had a moment where they’d almost kissed. 

But Cole had walked in so they regained composure and tried to forget about it. 

  
  
  


It had become really difficult to stop the chemistry Kai swore was there. 

Stolen glances, soft brushing of fingers together, warm smiles. 

  
  


The ninja were staying at the castle of King Vangelis, and Kai took off his armor, before laying in the large bed. 

From the room above him, he could hear something hit the floor with a  _ thud.  _

Moments later, Kai’s door opened and Jay’s messy hair popped out. The older brunette sat up. “Jay….? Are you okay?” 

The freckled lightning elemental looked at him, tears in his eyes. “Nya- She uh- She broke up with me….” 

Kai patted the bed next to him, and Jay crawled in, sniffling. “Tell me what happened.”

Jay blushed, looking down. What had happened? She’d overheard something horrible, and now he was going to tell Kai before she could.

_ Zane had come into Jay’s borrowed bedroom, sitting on the bench at the end of the bed. “You tell Kai yet?” _

_ Jay shook his head. “No. Nya and I are still together even though she thinks I don’t notice the way her and Cole get comfy.”  _

_ Zane quirked a brow. “Well, you should tell him how you feel. He deserves to know. Jay, haven’t you loved him like that since Krux and Acronix hit?” _

_ Jay slowly nodded until the door opened suddenly and Nya was there, obviously livid. “What the hell, Jay? You love my brother? Like he's done half as much for you like I have? You know what? That’s fine, tell him! But he doesn’t like you, just remember that.” _

_ Jay looked at Zane, who looked quite startled himself. _

_ Nya walked out and Jay got up.  _

_ Zane nodded, telling him what he needed to do.  _

  
  


Jay looked up at Kai who was waiting. “Well...she….she found out my feelings for someone else…which was a guy.”

Kai nodded, looking down at his lap. “Cole, I’m guessing?”

Jay shook his head. 

“Zane?”

He shook it again.

“Uhhhhhhhh Lloyd even though that's not something I can see happening? No offense.”

Jay bit his lip and gave a thumbs down. 

Kai tilted his head. “An elemental master? None of them really seem like they’ve interacted with you much..”

“It's you, dumbass!”

The older brunette looked at him surprisedly. 

“Wait , really?” He asked, his heart rate going so fast it hurt. 

Jay smiled sadly and nodded. 

Kai kissed him quickly, his hands wasting no time to slide down onto Jay’s hips. 

The freckled brunette kissed back, leaning forward until Kai pulled him on his lap.

The two ninja remained like that, making out intensely with Jay snuggled on Kai’s lap. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts if you want :P


End file.
